Whoever Brings the Night
by El Cid Girl
Summary: AU One-shot. Songfic based off the Nightwish song. Seras has recentley been thinking about her Master in a very naughty way, to the point where he comes a night to her, offering her the chance to be free, and to be his bride. A/S


**Disclaimer: If I owned _Hellsing_, then I would appease more to Seras/Alucard fans by making them a couple in the series. But, -sigh- fanfiction is the next best thing. Besides, _Hellsing_ belongs to the man who created it all, Kohta Hirano. And believe me, he does a better job of owning the story and characters than I do! Not that I do own it. LOL. Also, "Whoever Brings the Night" is the creative property of my future husband, Tuomas Holopaninen, the best poet since Shakespeare and the great man behind the band Nightwish. Well, he found it with Emppu and Tarja, but he writes all their songs. And ONE DAY HE WILL be my future husband! I hope...LOL!**

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well I have been off the fanfiction bandwagon, well, with the stress of graduating high school and getting ready for college in the fall, and trying hard to look for a job, writing has been in the back of my brain. Only things I've been doing is working on my _Hellsing _website, making AMVS, watching_ Avatar_,_ Hellsing_,_ Lupin_,_ Moonlight_, and_ Buffy_, hanging out with my friends, playing _Diablo II_, and taking care of my two precious dogs. But I've been listening to Nightwish a lot (one of my favorite bands) and this song really stuck out to me for Alucard and Seras. Since this song is about dark and kinky sex. So I thought I would write it as a songfic, and I have to say, it's one of my favorite songfics that I have written in a long time. Luckily, I made sure not to make it too explicit, but to leave everything to the imagination. So, ENJOY!!!! _

_Whoever Brings the Night_

_-Seras' POV-_

The darkness.

The dark brings out pain and rapture.

Especially on nights like these.

It's a usual mission for me and Master, go and kill ghouls and the vampire that created them. I was doing my job, shooting the ghouls with my Harkonnen cannon, while Pip was next to me helping. But for some reason I kept getting distracted. For some strange reason my eyes would look straight ahead at the beauty and grace that was my Master.

Beauty and grace? Bloody hell where did _that_ thought come from?

When it came to killing my master did it with grace and agility of the likes I've never seen before.

I watched him as he stabbed the head vampire straight in its chest with his hand. Making the creature turn to dust and ash. He killed that vampire vermin without the use of his manmade weapons. He used his hand.

His hand.

_His_ hands.

Over the years of working for the Hellsing Organization, I've become very fond of my creator, my dark sire, my Master. Watching him fight ghouls with the use of his large guns. Looking at him in his chamber, sitting on his throne like chair, sipping a goblet of his cherished blood wine. Once I even saw him playing the piano in the music room. I sigh in contentment as I remember it.

And I remember everything.

The way those hands graced the keys; how they flowed with each note he played. With those hands, my master could coax music, and kill his enemies.

My thoughts went even dirtier. As I thought to myself what else my master could use those hands for.

I may be a virgin, but I do often wonder. I was once a police officer; I worked with men, and heard their dirty talks. And yet I, so innocent and pure would often wonder about sex.

It's the same now as I am working in Hellsing. Hearing the disgusting talks between Pip and his men.

Now, I'd often wonder about me and Master. Does he have the same attraction towards me? I'd often wonder. I'd also think about him submitting me for his own pleasures and desires. I knew how many he's had in his unlifetime. And me, a bashful young woman, I know he'd take great pride in being the one to deflower me.

Even though I was still getting rid of the army of ghouls, I kept thinking about what my Master would do to me with those hands of his. His hands caressing my neck, down to my chest, and going lower and—

_We__, seduce, the dark, with pain, and rapture, __  
__Like, two ships, that pass in the night.__  
__You, and I, a whore, and a, bashful sailor.__  
__Welcome to, a sunrise, of a dirty mind…_

"Migonette! Are you there?"

I snapped back to reality as I heard Pip calling out for me, "Um, yes," I blushed, "Sorry."

"It's alright; you had me worried there for a second." He said as he looked at me, "Come on, let's go, we're finished here."

I nodded, "Okay." I grinned as I walked with him and the rest of the Geese to the van, my master vanishing from my eyes. As he disappeared I couldn't help but notice he had a grin on his face. Not the usual psychotic grin that he usually shows, it was more, how should I say this? Naughty? Oh, bloody hell, pull yourself together Seras!

On our way back to the mansion, the naughty thoughts of my master kept coming back to me. I imagined us in his coffin, with him on top of me. Using his shadows to roam my body, his hands clenching my wrists placing them above my head, so I wouldn't resist him.

Like I would anyway.

His head leaned in to kiss my lips. Forcing his snake like tongue in my mouth. He proceeded to suck my lower lip, his fangs piercing my lips, drawing a small stream of blood. He lapped up the precious drops of my virgin blood; I could see the bloodlust awakening in his eyes. He stopped kissing me and immediately lowered his head to my neck, piercing his fangs into my flesh, drinking from me.

I could feel myself swooning into the pain and pleasure of him drinking from me. I wanted him to be the one to hurt me.

I want him to be the one to _love _me.

Who am I kidding? _Him, __**my master**__. Loving _someone.

I know his past, his many brides, his love for that one woman, Mina Harker. He never really loved all of them…Did he?

I think it to be a lie.

I want him to love me though; I don't want to be a one-night stand, a one-night butterfly to him…

I sighed in disappointment as I lowered my head.

_All you love is a lie__!__  
__You one-night butterfly.__  
__Hurt me, be the one,__  
__Whoever brings the night…_

Once we arrived back at the mansion, I immediately went to my room in the lower levels of the estate. I laid down on the bed I begged Sir Integra to let me have, exhausted from the job. I sighed, I was hungry, and I could use a ration right about now.

I heard a knock on the door and just in time too!

"Ms. Victoria, its Walter. I brought your dinner."

"Just a second." I replied as I got up from the couch and went to open the door. There was Walter right in front of me, holding a bucket of us which held my dinner for tonight, "Thank you Walter, I was getting hungry."

"You're welcome Ms. Victoria." He replied as he gave me the bucket, "Sunrise will be in a less than three hours, I suggest you get ready to sleep."

I smiled to Hellsing' Angel of Death, "Will do Walter, see you tomorrow night."

"Pleasant dreams." He answered back. I closed the door, holding unto the bucket which contained my dinner. I had set it down on my table, also thinking of how I wanted to get out of my uniform.

"I'll eat this before I go to sleep." I said to myself as I walked up to my vanity. I opened one of the drawers and took out one of my silk lingerie night dresses. I am usually the kind of girl who wears cotton nightshirts, but I love wearing these things as well. It makes me feel beautiful and sexy, and come on! I bet I am not the only girl who feels the same.

Taking off my belt and unbuttoning my top, I couldn't help but feel like I am being watched. There have always been times where I felt as if someone was watching me, ever since I moved to the Hellsing Organization. I'd get this feeling when I was getting dressed, when I am asleep in during the daytime, and sometimes in my dreams.

I know for a fact something or someone is keeping tabs on me. This is where the dark isn't helping me hide.

The darkness not only brings out pain and rapture, but it can be used to hide innocence.

It took a while for me to get use to drinking blood. Master and Sir Integra would always get on my case about me not drinking. But in time I got use to it, it was better than when I go into bloodlust mode and start a berserk frenzy. The reason why I didn't want to drink was because I was afraid of losing whatever shred of humanity I had left. I felt like I was part of a masquerade or a play, just playing my part until I figured it out…

I was left in my bra and knickers, and I still felt it. That feeling of being watched.

I used my third eye, and could sense bright eyes staring at me taking off my bra and slipping into my night dress.

But when I realized to whom those eyes belonged to, I gasped mentally.

It was those bright seductive eyes of my Master.

He knew that I knew he was watching me. I turned around as I saw him phase through my wall...

_The Dark, created, to hide, the innocent, white the lust of night, __  
__Eyes so bright, seductive lies!__  
__Crimson, masquerade, where I, merely played my part,__  
__Poison dart, of desire…_

"M-master!" I stuttered.

"Police girl," he answered as he walked in to my room. His red duster, red fedora, orange glasses, and charcoal blazer were off. Leaving him in only his white dress shirt, red tie, charcoal pants and his brown leather riding boots. It was unusual to see my Master disheveled like that, but at the same time…enticing. "Why haven't you drunk your ration?" He asked me.

"Umm, well," I blushed, "I was going to, but you know my uniform got uncomfortable and…" I choked on my words as I saw him walking up to me. I leaned back as far as I could, but stopped when I realized I bumped into my table.

He was already close to me; I could see his crimson eyes staring at me. Looking at my dress shirt, glancing down to my cleavage. "My, my, Police Girl. I never knew you wore lingerie."

Never knew? Yeah right! "M-master, could you please move away? I am getting a bit offend-"

He interrupted me, "I am your Master, and my presence shouldn't offend you or make you uncomfortable!"

My eyes widened at this. I started to get scared as I saw him roughly placing his hands on my shoulders. His head leaned in to my neck, inhaling the scent of my blood, "Your blood smells as sweet as the first night we met. Let me have a taste of it before I make you mine…"

I got scared as I heard this. Was this his intention? To come into my room and take my virginity?! Oh please no! Not now! Why now?

I realized why…He knew the dirty thoughts I was contemplating on earlier!

As his fangs sank into my throat, I gasped at the immense pain. But then swooned into him as pleasure took over. I leaned my head back more, giving into the feeling. Resting my hands on the sides of my table. I sighed in content as he drank from me. At that moment I didn't care. All I wanted was for him to be the one to hurt me, to tease me.

To love me?

Let him be the one…

_All you love is a lie__!__  
__You one-night butterfly.__  
__Hurt me, be the one,__  
__Whoever brings the night…_

Once Master finished drinking from me, he licked clean the new bite marks that were on my neck. Lapping up any blood remaining from me. He pulled away from me, I saw him loosen his tie and then he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his ivory, well toned, chest to me. He took the shirt off, and with a fingernail he cut the skin of his left breast, where a small stream of blood flowed from it.

"Drink." He ordered.

My eyes widened, "M-master! B-but, if I drink, then, then,"

"Yes, you will be free…"

"B-but, but why now?" I kept looking up at him, staring into his crimson eyes.

He smirked, "The only way for you to be my bride, is for you to become true family. Imagine it, _Seras, _to roam freely, to drink blood of your own choosing. To stand by me, side by side. Not just as my servant, but as my bride. Drink, and then we can enjoy this night together…"

The way he spoke in that seductive tone sent shivers down my spine. I contemplated the words he said, letting them sit in my mind, wondering whether or not I should drink his blood.

I do want to be free, _I really do_. But being free means not serving Master anymore, and I am very loyal to him. I don't want to leave him. I am too much in _love _with him, and I cannot leave him.

There I go again with that word.

Monsters cannot love! We can't!

But then why would he ask me to be his bride?

He doesn't love me; to him I am just another plaything. I'm just a body for his sexual intentions. If I do this, I will be another whore, another bride for him; only until he finds another young girl to add to his harem of bloody tarts.

Why now though? Why?

_'You forget that I can read minds, Police Girl,' _I heard his voice in my head and gasped, _'I __have known about your little fantasies for a long, long, time, Police Girl. They plague my every thought, taunting me until I was forced to do something drastic, until I was forced to do, this...It's alright to fantasize, my little Police Girl. We are creatures of sexual frustration. Even zombies have a right to dream…"_

_Choose, a bride, __  
__Tonight, a fantasy for a zombie.__  
__Hurt me, I love to suffer!__  
__Your harem's a dream for free!_

"Drink, Seras!" He asked me once more, "Do it! This will be the last time I will ask you."

I stared at his breast, seeing all his precious blood go to waste. Watching it drip from the cut. I leaned into his chest, opening my mouth, my fangs elongating. I began to lean closer to his breast, closer to his blood that called out for me.

Part of me wanted to pull away. Was I really for this? Ready to be his 'bride'?

I felt the tiniest bit of hesitancy as I neared closer and closer. The last shred of my humanity screamed at me to pull away. But the urge to be a true vampire at last was motivating me to lean closer.

I want to walk beside my master as an equal.

I told myself that as I swiped my tongue against the trail of blood, licking his chest clean.

Then without warning I bit into my Master's breast, drinking up more of his delicious blood.

I felt strange, his blood too strong for me to handle. My eyes glowed red as the bloodlust in me grew. But somehow, I could control it. As I felt my master getting weak, I pulled my mouth away from his breast. I looked up at him and saw his face. His head was leaning back, his eyes closed, savoring the feel of me drinking from him.

His look was orgasmic.

He glanced at me, seeing some of his blood trailing from the side of my lips. He leaned in to lick it off. He smirked at me, "Congratulations, Seras." He placed his hands on my hips, using his vampire strength, carrying me to my bed.

He laid me down on the soft sheets, and then he got on top of me. He took off my nightdress, exposing my abundant breasts to him. He grabbed the tie that was still around his neck. Using it to tie my wrists together, subjecting me to his mercy, "This is what you wanted, Seras. To be under my control. I know, I've seen it playing in your mind. And may I say this," he leaned his head to my right ear, "You're a rare beauty, Seras. You will make a perfect No-Life Queen."

His voice still sent shivers down my spine.

Truly, this was a night I wasn't going to forget.

_Enter!__  
__Suck from, us and live forever!__  
__Rotten, beauty,__  
__Will haunt you for a lifetime!_

Mas-Alucard, trailed his kisses from my neck to my breasts, feeling me, caressing me, making me feel things that I've never felt before in my whole life.

Well, unlife?

I closed my eyes, giving into the sensations.

The whole time Alucard was having his way with me, I kept contemplating my previous action.

I am now free.

I thought of the reasons why he would free me right now. I mean, all my training isn't finished; there are a lot of things that I still need to learn.

"_-__To stand by me, side by side. Not just as my servant, but as my bride…"_

His words still echoed in my head.

Does this mean that he's been seeing me as an equal?

That he doesn't despise me anymore?

'_Now why would you think I despise you? Seras…' _Alucard mentally asked me.

'_Because, you'd always be angry with me, there were times where I felt that you never gave me the time of day. There were times where you reprimanded me…' _I responded.

'_Things that are behind us, I never saw you as beneath me, Seras. The only thing that irritated me was the fact that it took you a long time to drink. I was getting tired of you being so naïve and not feed.'_

'_So, does this mean, you don't hate me?'_

I saw him looking up at me; he leaned his head in and kissed me deeply. As his tongue entered my mouth, greedily roaming inside for dominance, he mentally told me, _'I never despised you…'_

If this is a dream, please don't let me wake from it…

_Come__, with me, underwater,__  
__And drown to despise me no more!__  
__Unholy, unworthy,__  
__My night is a dream for free!__  
_

I woke up the next day at twilight.

The time when crepuscular animals such as myself should be getting up.

I sat up in my bed, naked, and sore from lower waist. There were bite marks and scratch marks on my body, which were already healing.

I kept thinking, was it a dream? Am I really free? Am I not chaste anymore? Did Master and I really sleep together?

Then I remembered.

I called him _'Master'._

I can't call him that anymore.

I sighed deeply as I laid back down.

A lot of emotions were circling in my mind. Sadness, regret, contentment, acceptance; those were some of the emotions I was feeling.

I hugged my knees as I laid down in the fetal position. I began to cry blood tears, thinking about my actions.

_'Why are crying, Seras?'_

Once again, Alucard's voice soothes me.

I opened my eyes to see him, fully clothed, in front of me. He placed his gloved hand on my cheeks, wiping away my tears, "Why the tears, my beautiful No-Life Queen? Last night, _was a perfect night."_

My eyes widened as he leaned in to kiss me deeply.

_All you love is a lie__!__  
__You one-night butterfly.__  
__Hurt me, be the one,__  
__Whoever brings the night…_

* * *


End file.
